De soles y estrellas
by Letologica
Summary: ¿Pero no sabías que el sol no deja de ser una estrella?


**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ni mi cama, como me va a pertenecer Shingeki no Kyojin. La imagen usada como portada es de la artista こーだ, usuaria de pixiv.**

 **Advertencias: Pareja homosexual. Two-shot contando este prólogo. Creo que le he echado** **por error** **una pizca de historia a este cúmulo de azúcar y fluff. Parece que es angst al principio pero después sufres diabetes con un episodio de hiperglucemia (¿Esto cuenta como Plot twist?).**

 **Dedicaciones: A cualquier pobre alma que por error o masoquismo decida leer esto y a Nicot, la promesa de la escritura a la que juro siempre que volveré para después desaparecer 5 años porque me he marchado a descubrir la Atlántida o algo similar.**

 **Nota: Como es domingo y hoy más o menos estoy libre, he decidido que voy a recuperar una de mis ideas no finalizadas (que son todas las que he empezado) y ver si puedo terminar algo antes de que se termine el año. Es mi debut después de 2 intentos fallados y quería escribir algo navideño, pero la vida es cruel y la historia se sitúa en verano.**

* * *

Si alguien se hubiera atrevido a preguntarle a Marco el cómo era capaz de soportar a alguien tan absolutamente insoportable como Jean, Marco únicamente habría sonreído, aumentando las pecas que adornaban sus mejillas, y habría contestado con un suave "no es tan malo como parece".

Pero en realidad, Marco callaba mucho con su escueta respuesta. Como la vez en que Jean se coló en su casa y lo consoló dejándose ganar en la PlayStation toda la madrugada cuando su perra murió, o como su nuca -que aún seguía manteniendo su color natural de pelo- raspaba al contacto, o la risa entre dientes que soltaba cada vez que superaba a Eren en algo. Había millones de razones por las cuales Marco podría defender a su mejor amigo, pero prefería contemplarlas en silencio en sus momentos de soledad, celándolas como algo tan valioso como una mina de diamantes.

Aunque claro, Marco sabía que nunca había sido objetivo del todo.

Marco descubrió que se había enamorado irremediablemente de su amigo a los doce años, a la vez que descubrió que su amor nunca sería correspondido. Aquella tarde, ambos estaban en su refugio secreto –una cabaña que habían construido en el jardín trasero de la casa de Jean- escuchando Pink Floyd cuando Jean se recalzó y se quedó mirando fijamente a su mejor amigo. Marco, que también estaba tumbado, le miró expectante; presumiendo que el chico quería contarle algo. Entonces, Jean se movió acercando su torso nerviosamente y, cuando consideró que estaba lo suficientemente próximo al otro como para que su secreto no fuera escuchado por fantasmagóricas e inexistentes entidades, susurró en la oreja de Marco. —Creo que me gusta Mikasa.

En ese instante, algo en Marco se removió. No supo si era la sensación de vacío que le dejó en la boca del estómago esa afirmación, la íntima proximidad de su amigo o el aliento trémulo que golpeaba con su oreja, provocando que unas cosquillas relampagueasen a lo largo de su espina dorsal y que sus mejillas se colorearan.

A partir de entonces, su adolescencia se transformó en algo borroso, formando una dualidad dolorosa. Era el cándido y simple Marco Bodt, quién apoyaba todas las idiotas aventuras de Jean Kirschtein -su mejor amigo desde antes de nacer-, pero también era el silencioso sufriente adolescente que se ahogaba en un amor unilateral por un chico heterosexual.

Por lo tanto, Marco decidió atesorar todas los retazos, sueños y fugaces esperanzas de su marchito corazón y guardarlo para sí, atesorándolos al igual que a Jean. Sabía que lo que no podía ser no podía ser, porque nadie marca de quien se enamora uno, y sabía que tanto como a él le gustaban los chicos, a Jean le gustaban las chicas. No fue difícil de aceptar, pero sí dolió la cruel certeza que tienen las personas enamoradas de lo imposible, como si se trataran de un frágil Ícaro cayendo hacia el abismo al tratar de alcanzar el sol.

Porque Jean no dejaba de ser eso, un cálido a la par que inalcanzable sol.

* * *

 **Si hay errores comunicadlos, por favor.**

 **Auf Wiedersehen!**


End file.
